Katie Sandow
Katie Sandow (or the wiki nickname Katie Sandowkm) is the main protagonist (with Emily, Wallace and Gromit.) She has a boyfriend Thomas. She is very adventurers and not afraid (but sometimes Vicky.) She appears in every episode in the series. She usually uses her god friends in a Emengecy way, however, she sticks with them as their friends but Emily, Wallace and Gromit doesn't seem to mind but sometimes they don't like her greediness (unlike Victor). Katie loves to mess with her enemies (especially Mr. Carrigg). She mostly use as a main/major role, but she does, can be a minor role very, very rarely. She occasionally gets a job, but mostly at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria but she pretty much hates it their from the Animatronics' supernatural haunting. In Night 6 (Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Five Nights at Freddy's 2) she sees Golden Freddy, one of her most scheme animatronic-enemy. However, in Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Baby Face, she wore a golden freddy outfit to not get captured by Gary and Betty or Victor Quartermaine, but she revealed that she like that outfit because it smells like raspberry. Personality Katie is often Adventurous, smart and very heroic. She helps her friends when ever they are in grave danger by physical things or any villains in the way. Her ability is her God Friends, the reason why is they help her from her misery and she does barley feel miserable when ever goes bad with out them. however, she hates the villains which makes her mad when ever they seen, heard or talk to. Relationship Emily They are great friends and apparently Katie never argues with Emily a lot when things goes bad. Wallace She does like him but sometimes Wallace does cause some perils in front of her and barely goes wrong from their bad memories. Gromit They are friends, but she does treat Gromit as "her" dog and she and Gromit work perfectly as a team (like Wallace). Vicky Katie dislikes Vicky, even when vicky embarrass her, torture her and sometimes put her on a coma. However, they now and then became friends when vicky or Katie changes there Affiliations or work together for stealing their thunder. In "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Katie Twinsanity", they work together and they being nice to each other but in the end, vicky betrays her. In "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Friendly Vicky", Katie doesn't seem to like vicky being a little pest around her, but katie doesn't seem to mind ever since Kaie saved her life but Katie begins to hate Vicky's too far friendliness. Victor Quartermaine Katie and Victor don't remain to like each other, they hate each other when Victor was going to paint Emily's perfect wedding dress for the picture day in "Pilot". In "The History of God Friends", Emily revealed that when Katie was 10 years old, Katie met Victor who was 25 years old and Victor, unlike vicky, torture her and do's to listen to him what ever he says and thats why they hate each other. Mr. Carrigg She tends to like Mr. Carrigg, but she does sometimes dismay his attitude when she gets a job every time for her grades. In "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Five Nights at Freddy's", When she first got a job from Mr. Carrigg, she seems to be her "Lucky" day. After she passes her 5 or 7th nights, she got fired and Mr. Carrigg got her a G- and she was shocking and presume to be annoyed by him. In "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Five Nights at Freddy's 2", Katie was still angry at her teacher and Mr. Carrigg gave her another job which has the same job but a different look, but she apply the job anyways. again, when she finishes 7th night, it made it worse, mr. Carrigg gave her an E- which Katie grows dislike him. Mangle Katie dislikes the mangle since in "Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Five Nights at Freddy's 2", however, in "The History of God Friends", she begins to like the mangle. Thomas Knuckles The Echidna Lord Barkis Bittern Katie Sandow dislikes Lord Barkis because lord Barkis acts like Victor Quartermaine and tries to destroy Emily. They don't share there common, not one bit but there one common is they hate each other. Katie's 10 year old childhood When she was ten, She was with Purple Guy as her "Father", Katie was miserable and upset because she still thinks that Purple guy and her are not related from their looks. Emily reveals that Purple Guy is actually the killer ever since Emily, Wallace and gromit finishes their god friends and transport to Katie. Which is possible that Katie was right about him, Wallace also reveals that Purple Guy use to be friends with the other villains as well when he was popular. In "New Kid", Emily revealed that Vicky is way miserable then Purple Guy, it actually makes scene because Purple Guy use to have bad days until when his god friends left he become the killer once more. When Purple Guy became the killer, purple guy calls himself "the killer" and wants to Kill\murder Katie and his old friend Victor Quartermaine. Abilities She usually uses her god friends as her helper. But besides her friends. She does have more abilities like Singing, action moves and pretty much some other stuff with her intelligence. Gallery Anti-Pesto vs. L O S E R S.png 10458047 1445479475722817 4558098207140867000 n.jpg|Katie wears a summer dress Katie Sandow Smile.PNG|Katie's Smile Wallace, Gromit and Me Triple Baka.PNG Picture 067.jpg 300px-Picture_056.jpg|Katie crying Katie Sandow and Zeena the zeti Bad Apple.PNG Katie Sandow Anti-Pesto outfit.PNG Katie Sandow formal outfit.PNG Picture 064.jpg Picture 066.jpg Picture 068.jpg Picture 069.jpg Picture 070.jpg Picture 071.jpg Picture 072.jpg Picture 073.jpg World is mine 3.PNG Thomas and Katie kiss.jpg Songs Bad Apple (Song) English and Japanese version Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Hedgehogs Category:Humans